Chance of a Lifetime
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: "We both want you," Sephiroth said simply, and Cloud nearly had a heart attack. Two SOLDIERs make an offer and a lowly cadet considers. SZC for xiaa.


Quiet: *twiddles thumbs* So...yeah...been awhile, huh? I need a new beta so I can pump out new stories without grammar angst plox. D: This was supposed to be a down and dirty birthday giftfic for xiaa but...ugh I'm out of practice with smut so only a teaser really. Sorry.

* * *

><p>"We both want you," Sephiroth said simply, and Cloud nearly had a heart attack.<p>

It was painfully silent in the room after those timid blue eyes had initially widened, and Zack being Zack, couldn't let it last long.

"Sephiroth, I really think we shouldn't have—"

"No," the General said sharply his gaze utterly focused on his quarry. "Let him answer for himself."

Cloud sucked in a breath at the sight of that hard green gaze piercing into his own. How did they expect him to react to something like this? Here he was, a lowly, weak cadet that was worth almost nothing being told that the General and one of his top SOLDIERs wanted him, _him _to be included in their relationship. What could he say? What did they want? And what could they possibly think that _he_ had to offer? "I-I…I don't…"

The words seized in his throat when he noticed Zack's gaze had joined the General's in that concentrated scrutiny that suddenly had his heart racing; he squirmed nervously when he realized that Zack was looking at him with a hint of both hope and eagerness. How did he get himself into these kinds of situations? Faintly, he felt the slightest bit of anger fluttering in the back of his mind. Had this been why Zack had befriended him? Because he'd been sizing him up as a potential toy to play with and use for…for that?

"You…you both want to…"

"Fuck you," Sephiroth supplied, not unkindly.

Oh.

Something in Cloud froze at the casual way the General said those crude words. Why _him_ of all people?

A shift of movement caught his attention, and he realized that Zack was making almost minute fidgeting movements in place, his anticipatory stare softening into concern and something like shame. Cloud gnawed on his lip, unaware of the way green eyes lowered to take in the slight nervous motion before languidly sliding back upward to take in the becoming sight of flushed cheeks and large blue eyes.

"Cloud…you don't have to agree just because we're who we are," Zack tried to reassure him.

"T-that's not it!" Cloud winced at his own outburst before ducking his head in a flimsy attempt at hiding his heated cheeks. "It's just…"

"A lot to take in," Sephiroth finished with that same unfailing casualness that was starting to irk Cloud's nerve.

Cloud opened his mouth to give a retort and met interested jade eyes that felt like they were diving into his very soul to assess his strengths and weaknesses. Suddenly, Cloud couldn't breathe. It was too hot in the room; those eyes were too sharp, they saw too much, and he wasn't worthy of one of them, let alone _both_, and he had to…he had to, _get out_ _and go_—

He lurched out of his seat and darted for the door, but there was a flash of movement in the corner of his eye and arms wrapped around his body like steel bands, lightly holding him off the floor. He stilled in those arms and tensed as a nose nuzzled into the skin of his throat, sniffing like a monster getting the scent of prey; then he felt soft lips brush over his pulse and shivered. He could smell roses and something unidentifiably sharp and then silver fell into his line of vision as those lips suddenly opened and teeth nipped at his pale flesh, marking along his neck and sucking deep before soothingly tonguing the bruises.

Cloud felt himself hardening and reddened again when he felt the firm press of Sephiroth's erection from behind. He was finally set back on the ground and gently turned to face Zack, who looked as if he had taken a half-step forward then frozen in place; his blue eyes were dilated and tinged with the beginnings of mako adrenaline as he took in the sight of them both. Cloud watched him swallow and take another step towards them. His friend—were they even still that after all this?—stopped in front of him and leaned forward to bring their lips together.

Cloud resisted the urge to lean away from the kiss and into Sephiroth's arms, but Zack's familiar, comforting scent had him relaxing enough that he automatically tilted his head back when the First's lips began nuzzling at his neck; they were deliberately placed on the opposite side from the throbbing ache Sephiroth had left behind. A contrast of force and care.

"Cloud," Zack whispered huskily, the intensity of his look making the air hard to breathe. "You don't have to go along with this, but I swear on my honor that we aren't doing this as some kind of joke. Sephiroth and I…we've wanted this for a long time," he admitted, sliding his lips across Cloud's slightly parted ones as if asking permission.

Dazed, Cloud parted his lips to allow Zack entrance, his attention split between the warm feel of his lips being caressed while hands slowly brushed his hips. He gasped when he felt the General rock against his back, harder and more insistent, as if his patience was beginning to run out.

"But, I-I've never…I think you have a m-mistake," he whispered, once Zack pulled back from the kiss to gaze down at him in open desire.

"Look him in the eye," Sephiroth whispered in a low voice, the firm rubbing of his hips and hands combining with his tone to become almost hypnotic to the cadet. "Look him in the eye and say that you don't want him," he murmured, sharply tugging on the blond's earlobe with his teeth. "Tell him you don't want us, want _this_," he demanded, holding Cloud firmly in place so that he felt the firm pressure of just how much Sephiroth wanted him.

"You're not playing fair, Seph," Zack warned, but Cloud could see the way his eyes were settled on them both with unnervingly heated focus, and his nostrils flared to take in the scent of them both.

"You're his friend," Sephiroth stated, and Cloud could almost _feel_ him staring at Zack. "You know as well as I do that he prefers being treated as an equal rather than a delicate rose that'll wither at the first hint of frost in the air."

Silent now, Zack stared down at Cloud, who shivered at the sight of those focused blue eyes and the feel of Sephiroth behind him. Who was he kidding? He would be the worst kind of fool for turning them down, and Cloud Strife prided himself on being smart; who knew if he'd ever get an opportunity to be with someone as amazing as Zack or Sephiroth ever again?

He swallowed before turning in Sephiroth's arms and firmly staring at shining green eyes. "Ok, sir."

He wasn't quite sure if this was a good idea, but he knew he'd never know until he tried it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the room was filled with quiet grunts, harsh pants, and the feel of Zack's large hands caressing him as Sephiroth moved inside of him with steady strokes while he arched his back in a matching rhythm that Cloud came to the conclusion that his decision had probably been the best that he'd ever made.<p>

And it was after the weight of the general was firmly settled above him while the man dozed and Zack was giving him lazy, loving kisses while stroking gentle hands through his hair that he knew he'd have been crazy to turn them down.

* * *

><p>Quiet: And so begins the tentative step back into fanfiction. Time to go work on old fics. :x<p> 


End file.
